Junior's Favorite Stories
Junior's Favorite Stories is a VHS compilation and a spin-off of the Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! VHS. It includes three shows and was exclusive to Blockbuster Video. Contents # FBI Warning/Interpol Warning Screen 1996 # Distributed By Lyrick Studios (Still) Logo # VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed VHS Trailer (Coming February 2000) # Big Idea Presents Logo # Very Silly Songs! # VeggieTales Credits (Very Silly Songs!) # VeggieTales Intro # Josh and the Big Wall! # VeggieTales Credits (Josh and the Big Wall!) # VeggieTales Intro (Again) # Madame Blueberry # VeggieTales Credits (Madame Blueberry) # Big Idea Logo (Madame Blueberry Variant) Stories *Very Silly Songs! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend (from "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") # Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # The Forgiveness Song (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # God Is Bigger (from the "Tales From the Crisper" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") # Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Stand Up! (from: "Rack, Shack and Benny") # S''illy Songs with Larry'': The Hairbrush Song (from: "Are You My Neighbor?") # The Bunny Song (ORIGINAL: "Rack, Shack and Benny") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Promised Land # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # The Lord Has Given # Keep Walking # The Lord Has Given (reprise) # The Promised Land (reprise) # What Have We Learned # VeggieTales Theme Song # I'm So Blue # Stuff-Mart Suite # Stuff Mart Rap # Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger # Thankfulness Song # What Have We Learned # Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart Fun Facts Trivia *This is one of only two Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! compilation tapes (the other being Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) to have trailers before the show. It contains the Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed trailer. *This is the first Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! compilation tape not to feature anything (i.e. the Lyrick Studios logo) after the show. *This is the only compilation to use unedited versions of the episodes, allowing the theme song and credits to be intact within each of the three episodes and not featuring any title cards before each episode. *Not only are the episodes Junior's favorites, but he starred in them. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and The Song of the Cebú aren't listed on the back of the cover and only His Cheeseburger is. *Unlike the last two compilations, this the first Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! compilation tape for which all the shows featured on this release had already been available individually in the mass market beforehand. **The final Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! compilation video, Classics from the Crisper would also get the same treatment. *Just like the previous compilation, this release was exclusive to Blockbuster Video. Remarks *The positioning and poses of all the characters on the front cover look similar to that of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!. Goofs * Junior Asparagus' first name is in the title, but he doesn't appear on the front cover, only on the side spines. Cover Details Junior's Favorite Stories front 001.png|Front Junior's Favorite Stories Back 001.png|Back Junior's Favorite Stories Spine 1 001.png|Right Spine Junior's Favorite Stories Spine 2 001.png|Left Spine Junior's Favorite Stories Top 001.png|top Junior's Favorite Stories sticker label.png|sticker label Category:Compilation Releases Category:VHS Category:Triple Features Category:Kidmongous Category:Lyrick Studios